Trip To Niagara Falls
by IlvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: The title is pretty straight forward. The ninjas take a trip to Niagara Falls. One shot. AU-ish. Based off of a true story, only with the Ninjago characters, plus my own two OCs. Disclaimer: Only LEGO owns Ninjago.


Once, about 5 years ago, in 2010, there was a girl named Karen who went to Niagara Falls with her family and friends.. It was a lot of fun. Niagara Falls is awesome. The town of Niagara Falls is home to the actual Niagara Falls, which is located on the Niagara River which drains Lake Erie into Lake Ontario. The falls has the highest flow rate of any waterfall in the world, and has a drop of more than 50 metres. Anyway, in August 2010, Karen went to Ontario with her brother and sister to visit her friends. She had lots of fun visiting the CN Tower, Canada's Wonderland, Ontario Place, The Royal Canadian Museum, and best if all, her favorite place that she visited, Niagara Falls. Here's how it happened:

"Would you like to go visit Niagara Falls with me, Nya, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, and Sarah?" Her brother, Kai, asked.

"Yeah sure!" Karen exclaimed.

"Well, that's where we're going to go today. So go get ready." Kai informed.

"Okay!" Karen ran to her bedroom to get ready to go to Niagara Falls. She put on a purple sweater over her white t-shirt and black leggings. For her feet she slipped on a pair of pink and white sneakers. Then she grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, brushing all of the knots and tangles out and putting it up into a high ponytail. After brushing her teeth in the bathroom, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses because the Sun was shining brightly out there.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Karen heard her sister Nya call out.

"Yes!" She called back, as she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah!" She heard Jay exclaim from somewhere on the Bounty . Soon he appeared in the doorway of the living room, and waited for everyone else to join.

"Okay, let's go!" Cole insisted. Soon everyone was out in the car and on the way to Niagara Falls. When they arrived, Karen couldn't help but gape at the magnificent sight of the beautiful Niagara Falls.

"Wow." Was all she could say. The water was flowing beautifully. They soon decided to take the boat ride that went under the Falls. The ride was very misty under the magnificent waterfall, but it was amazing and pretty all the same. After the boat ride, they decided to go to the park that was nearby. Sarah took a picnic basket they didn't know she had packed out of the trunk of the car. When they found a nice spot in the park to sit down, they had a picnic lunch.

"Mmm, that was delicious, Sarah." Karen complimented after everyone was finished.

"Don't thank me, thank Zane. He's the one who put it together." Sarah informed.

"Oh, that's why it's so delicious! Thanks Zane!" Karen thanked him as everyone else followed suit.

"It was no problem. Your welcome guys." Zane replied.

"Let's clean up now!" Lloyd instructed. They started cleaning up their garbage and belongings, putting the trash in the trash can, and other things that they used that were not disposable were packed into the picnic basket then into the trunk of the car.

"Come on everyone, time for a picture!" Jay exclaimed. Everyone gathered around, as Nya set up the camera on the tripod. She set the timer for 10 seconds, as everyone got into position. In the front was Jay, Nya, Karen, and Kai, and in the back was Sarah, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd. It was one of the best group photos that Karen had ever taken, and she knew that she would treasure it, as well as the precious memory forever!

"This was a great day! Thank-you everyone!" Karen thanked her friends, because it wasn't often that she got an opportunity like this for something to do.

"No problem Karen." Zane replied. Later, they drove home, stopping into McDonald's for supper. Afterwards, they all watched Frozen. As soon as the movie was over, everyone was exhausted after the long day, so they all put their pyjamas on. Soon, Karen crawled into her bed, thinking about the day.

"Whoo, what a day. I'd love to do it again sometime." She muttered before falling into a deep sleep. And that's the story of the time Karen and her friends took a trip to the amazingly beautiful Niagara Falls.


End file.
